The Scientist
by Sukah
Summary: Songfic de Evagelion com a música The Scientist do Coldplay


Evangelion não pertence e mim xD Nem a Música The Scientist ;-; e blá, blá, blá oO  
O titulo da fic não tem nada a haver com ela mas tudo bem xD

Coldplay - The Scientist (O Cientista)

Shinji já estava parado em frente a cama fazia algum tempo quando finalmente decidiu se aproximar. Tentou não fazer muito barulho, com medo de que ela acordasse.  
_"Antes estivesse só dormindo"_ – Pensou ele enquanto parava ao lado de Asuka e a observava de perto.   
Depois de mais algum tempo observando, ele estendeu a mão e com muita cautela aproximou-a do rosto da garota. Cuidadosamente tocou a pele dela, e alguns segundos depois algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos.  
_  
"**Come up to meet you**_

_Vim pra lhe encontrar"  
_  
_"Asuka...; não me deixe com essa culpa."_

"_**Tell you I'm sorry**  
Dizer que sinto muito"  
_  
- Acorde...  
_"Volte para mim..."  
_

"_**You don't know how lovely you are**  
Você não sabe o quão amável você é"  
_

- Acorde! Vamos.– Shinji começou a jogar as cobertas para longe, e quando finalmente não havia nada entre eles, ele a segurou e começou a chacoalhá-la.  
_"Acorde, Asuka. Volte para mim. Saia desse coma."  
_Não importa quantas vezes ele gritasse, quanto tempo chacoalhasse ela, Asuka não mostrava nenhum sinal de vida, a não ser pela respiração.

- Asuka...; Responda! – Shinji escorregou para o canto da cama e ficou sentado ali, olhando para o teto.  
_  
"**I have to find you**  
Tenho que lhe achar"_

"Achei que não sentiria tanto a sua falta quando te ataquei..."

"_**Tell you I need you**  
Dizer que preciso de você"_

- Me desculpe. Eu não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. – Ele falava, enquanto segurava a mão dela, que estava presa por um tubo. – Eu não sabia que meu pai iria usar o Eva 02 como cobaia. Mas quando eu vi que era você, eu não consegui parar, eu não queria desapontar meu pai, não dessa vez.

_"**And tell you I set you apart**  
Dizer que a abandone"  
_  
_"Desde que começamos a namorar você mudou completamente. Nunca mais me chamou de baka, sempre me perguntava se eu estava bem."_  
Shinji agora passava a mão pela agulha que prendia o tubo a mão da garota.  
_"Eu nunca perguntei como você estava, eu nunca lhe escutei. Eu queria ter tido mais tempo perto de você."_

"_**Tell me your secrets**  
Conte-me seus segredos"  
_  
_"Eu nunca tive alguém que se preocupasse tanto comigo..."_

"_**And ask me your questions**  
Faça-me suas perguntas"  
_  
_"Acorde...; eu prometo ser mais gentil com você. "_

"_**Oh let's go back to the start**  
Oh, vamos voltar pro começo"  
_

- As coisas sempre vão acabar assim? – Shinji jogou a mão dela, fazendo esta se desprender do tubo e a agulha entortar.

_"**Running in circles**_

_Correndo em círculos"_

_"Eu não consigo parar de te machucar."_  
Gotas de sangue começaram a escorrer da mão dela, e agora a agulha já não era mais cinza.

_"**Coming in tails**_

_Surgindo as caudas"_

- TENHA ALGUMA REAÇÃO! – O garoto começou a gritar sem saber mais o que fazer. A culpa tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

"_**Heads on a silence apart**  
Cabeças num separado silêncio"_

"Você nunca me dizia nada também. Quando eu fazia algo de errado, você se calava. Você acha que um relação progride desse jeito?"

"_**Nobody said it was easy**  
Ninguém disse que era fácil" _

_"Depois do tempo que levamos para conseguir falar que queríamos estar juntos. Depois de meu pai me dar as costas ao receber a notícia..."_

"_**It's such a shame for us to part**  
É tão vergonhoso pra nós nos separarmos"  
_  
- Eu nunca tinha namorado ninguém, foi minha primeira vez, me desculpe se fui rude com você em algum momento

"_**Nobody said it was easy**  
Ninguém disse que era fácil" _

- Alguém... alguém me ajude...; eu não tive culpa disso. EU NÃO CONSEGUI PARAR O EVA!

"_**No one ever said it would be this hard**  
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim"_

_"Nunca deveria ter concordado com isso"_

"_**Oh take me back to the start**  
Oh, me leve de volta pro começo..." _

Nesse momento Shinji foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta sendo aberta. 

- Misato? O que está fazendo aqui?  
Antes de Misato responder, ela foi em direção a ele, e deu-lhe um tapa.   
-Misato...? – Seu rosto estava vermelho, mas não tirava a razão dela.  
- Shinji. A culpa foi minha também...

"_**I was just guessing**  
Eu só estava pensando  
**At numbers and figures** _

_Em números e figuras,"_

- Eu não pensei que fosse dar tudo errado. Esse teste dos Evas seria um grande evolução. Mas para isso precisávamos testar Eva contra Eva, e Ikari se recusou a nos ceder a Rei para fazer esse teste. – Misato continuava falando, sem ligar para as tentativas frustradas de Shinji de falar alguma coisa. – Eu sabia que você estavam juntos...; mas eu nunca pensei que você iria ficar desse jeito caso acontecesse alguma coisa com ela. Ela sempre te trava mal...

"_**Pulling the puzzles apart**  
Rejeitando seus quebra-cabeças" _

- Eu não me importo com o jeito que ela me tratava na frente das pessoas. – Ele conseguira finalmente interromper o discurso de Misato. – Isso era só na frente de outras pessoas. Ela mudou muito comigo.  
-Shinji? – Misato agora estava mais pálida ainda. Nunca imaginara que ele iria dizer algo assim.  
- Eu não me importo com os Evas. – Continuou ele tentando não ser interrompido. – EU NÃO QUERO UM EVA MELHOR, EU QUERO ELA VIVA!

_"**Questions of science**  
Questões da ciência, _

_**Science and progress  
**Ciência e progresso  
**Don't speak as loud as my heart**_

_Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração"  
_

Shinji havia perdido o controle. Entrara em mais um crise. Deixou Misato parada, e foi até Asuka. O sangue já estava seco, mas voltou a jorrar quando ele começou a chacoalha-la de novo. Mas dessa vez com mais violência.  
_"Acorde, volte para mim..."_

"_**Tell me you love me**  
Diga-me que me ama"_

_"Me chame de baka mais uma vez. Me xingue...; mas acorde. "  
_

"_**And come back and haunt me**  
Volte e me assombre"_

- Prometo nunca mais lhe abandonar. Prometo nunca mais pisar dentro de um Eva._  
_

"_**Oh, when I rush to the start**  
Oh, quando eu corro pro começo" _

-Shinji você não pode fazer isso. – Misato o interrompera mais uma vez. – Você é o melhor piloto que nós temos. Por isso não o usamos como cobaia. Por isso fizemos você atirar e triturar o Eva 02, com a nova arma. Porque a Asuka já não era boa o suficiente para pilotar a unidade 2. Como só ela podia ser descartada...

_"Eu não queria estar falando isso. Mas é o único jeito de ele achar que a culpa não foi dele...; O que eu fiz com ela? Como pude deixar Ikari chegar a esse ponto?"_ – Misato continuava falando, enquanto olhava para Shinji, com o olhar mais frio que conseguiu mostrar.  
_  
"**Running in circles**  
Correndo em círculos"_

- Vamos embora Shinji...; ela não vai acordar. – Ela puxou a mão dele e tentou arrasta-lo para a porta.

"_**Chasing in tails**  
Perseguindo nossas caudas"_

- Voltar? Para o apartamento? Sem ela?

"_**Coming back as we are.**  
Voltando a ser como éramos" _

Shinji parou então em frente a porta, soltou a mão de Misato, foi até as máquinas que estavam do lado da cama de Asuka e ficou olhando-as.

- Ela não vai acordar? – Seu olhar agora era de ódio. – Vai morrer e me deixar com essa culpa?

"_**Nobody said it was easy**  
Ninguém disse que era fácil"_

- A culpa não foi sua Shinji...  
- Se não foi, ela conseguiu me deixar sentindo mal. O que é uma pessoa a menos na vida?  
_"Você vai estar melhor sem mim..."_

"_**It's such a shame for us to part**  
É tão vergonhoso pra nós nos separarmos"_

Shinji começou a soltar os cabos que ligavam Asuka aos aparelhos.

"_**Nobody said it was easy**  
Ninguém disse que era fácil"_

- O que você está fazendo! – Gritou Misato desesperada, tentando impedi-lo.

Shinji apenas a afastou e terminou de soltar os cabos. Deixando apenas o que media a sua respiração ligado.

"_**No one ever said it would be so hard**  
Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim"  
_  
- Vamos embora Misato? – Falou ele enquanto se virava para a porta.  
- Shinji! O que você fez? Onde você vai?  
Shinji parou em frente a porta e falou:  
- Para o apartamento.

"_**I'm going back to the start**.  
eu estou indo de volta para o começo... "_

E o ultimo barulho que ouviu foi o do aparelho que deixara ligado, indicando que a paciente parara de respirar.  
_" A culpa permanecerá comigo, mas você está livre de mim. Asuka."_


End file.
